


Don't Mess With The Blacks!

by alexandeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Ladies, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Grey Dorea, Grey Harry, Grey Malfoys, Grey Severus, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry was raised by Dorea, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Neutral/Third Side, No underage, Politics, Protectiveness, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Random Updates, Rating May Change, Regulus Black Lives, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: When Dorea Potter-Black learns Dumbledore took her grandson she is furious and ensures the situation is rectified so she can raise him instead. There was a reason Blacks were called mad and she would remind them you shouldn't mess with them.Over the years, with the help of friends and family, she and Harry form a third side and ensure Dumbledore and Voldemort both stop ruining their world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know Euphemia and Fleamont Potter are actually Harry's grandparents, but for this fic I changed it as I felt like it suited better. There are also some politics bits and such, but also (hopefully) some cute scenes with Harry and his friends through the fic. I have written up to chapter 6 right now so I will try and post those pretty quickly.
> 
> Some details throughout the fic are obviously different from canon but they are mostly minor details! Hope people like this! The Severus/Harry that is listed won't happen properly until Harry is off age and this will be explained in the fic :)
> 
> Currently this is only Albus Bashing but I am still unsure about the Weasleys, just a warning. If I do decide to make (some of them) evil, I will add it to the tags! 
> 
> Sorry I am super behind on replying to comments on my other fics, real life has been a bit much so I am super anxious right now and a bit bad about actually doing things like replies. I hope to get back to it soon!

Dorea briskly walked into the Wizengamot. She would have stormed in, would it not make these men less likely to listen to her. She was furious. Furious with Dumbledore and furious with others for letting the man do whatever he damn pleased. 

He made a mistake when he took her grandchild and placed him wherever. He was her grandchild, she had just lost her son and daughter-in-law for Merlin’s sake and that man just assumed he could take her grandson. She was a Black before she had become a Potter and Blacks didn't accept this kind of nonsense. They were called mad for a reason. 

“Gentlemen,” Dorea said, “My name is Lady Potter-Peverell and you better listen carefully,” Her voice was deceptively calm. “As we all know my son and his wife were murdered last night. My grandson survived. When I went to pick him up, he was no longer there. I contacted the Goblins and the Aurors who informed me Albus Dumbledore not only illegally sealed the Wills of James and Lily, he also took my grandson and I demand Harry is returned to me safe and sound or I will be suing him for line theft and child endangerment.” She glared at Dumbledore who was sitting in the Chief Warlock position. If Dorea had her way, he wouldn't be for long. 

“Well,” Dumbledore said, “I only did what was best, could still be Death Eaters on the loose, you see. It is for the best if no one knows where Harry is.” He said dismissively.

“Are you attempting to talk away serious crimes, Mr Dumbledore?” Dorea said darkly, “The Wills of James and Lily determine where Harry is to go, should they not declared it in their Wills, I am the closest magical relative. You have no relation to the boy, at all, it is not up to you to make this decision and certainly not on your own.” She raised her voice just slightly. 

“As Chief Warlock or as Headmaster it is not under your authority to decide the placement of underage orphans.” Lord Prince said, “It is up to the closest magical relative, in this case Lady Potter-Peverell, and the department of health and child welfare who will follow the Will of the parents or find the closest living relative and determine if these options are in best interest of the child. Only if no living magical relative or godparents exist will the child be placed elsewhere.” The man stated. 

Lord Crouch commented, “I do hope we will all strive to follow our own laws, gentlemen.” He stated, “After this war the state of our world is fragile as it is and we must be model citizens and be an example for our fellow witches and wizards.” 

“Did your son not follow Voldemort, Lord Crouch?” Dumbledore asked, clearly trying to divert the attention from himself. 

“If it is determined my son committed crimes, and to be a Death Eater is a grave crime, he will be punished according to our law.” Crouch replied stiffly. “However, that is not the subject we were discussing,” He said, “Lady Potter-Peverell has raised a very serious issue.” 

Dorea let out a sad sigh, “I am sure many of you have children and grandchildren, losing my only son has been a nightmare. Surely everyone understands I wish to verify my grandson is alright.” She teared up. 

Lord Prince approached her and handed her his handkerchief which Dorea used to wipe away her tears. 

“Thank you kindly, Lord Prince.” She smiled slightly. 

“It is my pleasure to aid someone in need, Lady Potter-Peverell.” Lord Prince said with a nod. “Motion for Mr Dumbledore to return Harry Potter to his grandmother tomorrow until the Wills of his parents have been read.” He called out. 

“Seconded,” Lord Lestrange and Lord Crouch said at the same time. 

“Motion carried,” Another voice called. “Aye's?” Almost everyone raised their hands, “Nay's?” Dumbledore and three others raised their hands. Dorea made a mental note to check those three out as well. 

“Mr Dumbledore, at tomorrow 6 p.m. Harry Potter must be returned to his grandmother.” The scribe stated. Dumbledore looked furious but remained silent. 

“Motion for the Potter Wills to be read in a private session next month.” Lord Rookwood said. 

“Seconded,” Lord Prince said. 

“Motion carried. Aye's?” Everyone but Dumbledore raised their hand. “Nay's?” Dumbledore raised his hand. 

“The Potter Wills shall be read during the session on November 25th. This session will be closed. The Will is not to be public knowledge and shall not be read again unless those named in the Will request it or Harry Potter becomes of age.” The scribe stated. “There are no more points on today's agenda. Does anyone wish to add something?” He waited for a few minutes before saying, “In that case this session is closed. Notes will be owled tomorrow.” 

 

Dorea stayed behind to mingle a little. It was always good to know what was on people's minds. Of course most where currently thinking about Voldemort's defeat, whether they were happy or sad about it. It definitely didn't hurt to know just how people leaned on that front. 

“Lady Potter-Peverell are you planning to take your seats? You were formidable today.” Lord Crouch asked. 

“I will take it into consideration. My primary concern is my grandson but after everything has been settled I will definitely consider joining the Wizengamot.” Dorea replied. “I will owl you as soon as I decide.” 

“I look forward to your owl.” Lord Crouch said. 

“Now, if you will excuse me, I must arrange the funeral and inform my daughter-in-law’s sister of what happened if she has not been informed already.” Dorea stated sadly, “Have a good day gentlemen.” She bid farewell to Lord Crouch and several others before walking away. 

She visited the DMLE, a place she was very familiar with because of her job as a barrister. She needed to know when the bodies of her son and his wife would be released. They deserved a proper burial and she would arrange it. 

Auror Bones was the first to approach her, “My condolences, Lady Potter-Peverell,” She said solemnly, “is there anything I can do for you?” 

“Yes, but first I would like to offer my condolences to you as well, I heard what happened to your brother and his family.” Dorea said kindly. 

“Thank you,” Auror Bones said, “My youngest niece might still make it, she was not hit directly by any curses. The Healers think it must have been accidental magic that protected her.” She explained. 

“A miracle to thank Merlin for,” Dorea said, “If there is anything you need, even if it's just a babysitter or legal advice, you may always contact me.” 

“Thank you,” Auror Bones said, her eyes a little teary. 

Dorea lightly touched the woman's arm to comfort her. They stood in silence for a few moments. 

“I wanted to ask when the bodies of my son and daughter-in-law will be released?” Dorea asked, her voice catching in her throat. 

“They can be released later today, after proper identification.” Auror Bones said, “Mr Dumbledore asked for them to be released earlier, but as you are related to them, identification is up to you. He seemed displeased with that.” 

“I think Mr Dumbledore is displeased with me in general today, as I enforced that he must return my grandson to me.” Dorea frowned. “I do wonder why he is so deeply interested in my family.” She said worriedly. 

“If matters become worse, you can file a restraining order that states he can only contact you and your relatives on official business and that a third party must always be present.” Miss Bones advised. 

“I fear I may have to,” Dorea said, “Thank you, Auror Bones for your help and understanding. I shall return this afternoon to identify the bodies.”

“It is my pleasure and you may call me Amelia.” The auror replied with a small smile. 

“Then you may call me Dorea.” Dorea said pleasantly. 

 

She contacted an undertaker, the same she had used when her parents and her husband passed away. He specialised in traditional wizarding burials, which she knew James wanted, despite him being more modern. A proper burial meant someone’s magic was returned to the earth and their family and gave someone closure. It made them less likely to stick around on earth and haunt others. It also meant they were unable to return again. 

After arranging most of the details for the funeral Dorea asked one of her assistants, a muggleborn witch called Lydia, to phone Lily’s sister and ask if she wanted to take part in the funeral proceedings. The woman had yelled at Lydia and said she was already stuck with Lily’s brat and that she refused to have anymore freaks around. Though saddened by Petunia’s disregard of her sister, her nephew and wizards in general, Dorea was relieved she now knew where Dumbledore had stacked away her grandson should he fail to return him. 

“I think it’s time for some tea, Lydia,” Dorea stated, “I fear I may not be able to proceed calmly otherwise.” She smiled sadly. 

“Tea is like magic, Lady Potter.” Lydia smiled back. The girl had been one of Lily’s friends, Dorea realised, she was probably hurting too. 

“It’s quite odd, isn’t it, Lydia?” Dorea asked, “People are celebrating because You-Know-Who has been defeated, and I understand the sense of relief that comes from it, but at the same time two wonderful young people have died and left their son an orphan, it makes it all so very tragic.” 

“They fought for a future they did not get to see.” Lydia said softly, “They fought so their son could grow up happily and peacefully but they do not get to be around for it. It makes me very sad.” The young woman had teared up. Dorea wrapped her arms around her and they both wept. 

The pain of a loss so great was almost unbearable. Harry, Dorea realised, was the only reason she hadn’t given in to her grief and let it overtake her. She would mourn her son and daughter-in-law later, but right now she had a little boy to fight for. 

 

Dorea was a little surprised to see Walburga in the floo. Their relationship had been a little tense, ever since Sirius had left his family’s home and had moved in with Dorea and her family. Of course customs dictated that they contacted each other in times of great need, pain and trial but this was usually done per letter. 

“Walburga,” Dorea greeted, “Please come through.” She stepped aside so her great niece could step through. 

“My condolences, Aunt.” Walburga said solemnly. “I know we have been at odds, but I think in times like these our family must be united.” She said and looked down, “They took Sirius to Azkaban, no trial whatsoever. They say he betrayed James and Lily but… despite what I may think or believe about my son, I cannot believe he would do that.” She sighed. 

“I don’t think so either, my niece.” Dorea replied, “Are they implying he was their secret keeper?” 

“People assumed he was and Dumbledore is doing nothing to correct it.” Walburga let out another sigh. “How’s little Harry?” 

“He was not their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was, I will show my memories to the Wizengamot. Oh I could kill that damn wizard.” Dorea let out a few creative curses, “He is currently retrieving Harry because he assumed he could just stow away my grandson without anyone’s permission or knowledge.” She was seething, “I will destroy that man. I believe we both ought to take our seats on the Wizengamot.” 

“I suppose we do. Can we go there now to call a session?” Walburga asked, furious as well. 

“I will contact Lord Prince and Lord Crouch and then we can head over there. They both have proven to be supportive and neutral which aids our cause.” Dorea stated. 

 

They managed to get a reduced sentence for Sirius of 4 months in Azkaban and 3 years of parole. He would need to hire a mind healer afterwards and be declared mentally stable as part of his parole but it was much better than being stuck around dementors for the rest of his life. 

The ladies also formed an alliance with Lord Prince and ensured his grandson was kept free of all charges. Dorea felt guilty when it came to the young man, as she knew James and Sirius had made his life quite miserable in school. This was the least she could do to ensure he had a better life now and he seemed happy to meet his grandfather for the very first time. 

She approached Severus with Walburga, “On behalf of the houses of Potter, Black and Peverell we wish to extend our apologies for our sons’ behaviour. We shall compensate you if you desire to.” She said formally. 

“Would it be alright if I visited Harry sometimes?” The man asked softly, “He’s the last piece of Lily that’s left and I don’t feel right asking for more. Grandfather explained you helped keep me free. Dumbledore would have been likely to bind me to him otherwise.” He explained. 

“Of course you may visit Harry, I will also allow you full access to my late husband’s potion lab.” Dorea said, “This is not a bribe or anything similar to one. Normally I would have my son try and make amends for what he did, but that is obviously impossible. I also feel guilty for not teaching my son better manners.” She said wryly. 

“Thank you, Lady Potter-Peverell and Lady Black.” Severus said with a nod, “Lady Black, Regulus asked me to tell you he is alive and well, but currently in hiding until things quiet down.” He stated. 

“Thank you,” Walburga said and teared up. Despite being quite terrible at parenting, she did love her sons. Both of them. It was good to know they would both be well. 

 

Walburga stayed over at Potter Manor. The two relatives had decided it would be comforting to have another person around, instead of both sitting in cold empty homes. Dorea slowly began to see the kindness her cousin had once had plenty of again. Perhaps pain sometimes brought out the best in people.


	2. Chapter 2

As per the agreement with the Wizengamot, Dumbledore returned Harry the next day. Of course the man had very little choice because even his reputation couldn’t hold against a claim of line theft from some of the Most Noble and Ancient Houses. If he were to be convicted or even if he were to have a trial, he would no longer be able to hold his position as Headmaster and Chief Warlock. If he lost the Chief Warlock position he lost all his other positions. Dorea knew of his desire to be important and had used this to her advantage. She had no plans to rid him of his titles, for now.

She took Harry to Gringotts, after ensuring he was fed properly and dressed appropriately. She was relieved Harry hadn’t stayed at Petunia’s any longer as it seemed they already had decided not to feed him. She vowed to make the woman pay for it, once the Wizarding World had calmed down a little.

She greeted the Goblins, who were eager to aid her. Largely this was because of her fortune but she had also gained respect among their kind from her work as a lawyer. Besides, not even the Goblins were quite immune to the Boy-Who-Lived.

They discovered, through a series of complex spells and rituals, that Voldemort had turned Harry into a Horcrux. It was linked to his scar and it was unintentional. Which was good  because that, combined with how quickly it had been discovered, made it much easier to get rid of the soul piece. One step closer to keep Harry safe and one step closer to ensuring the insane man never returned.

Until the Will reading, nothing could be done with Harry’s and his parents’ accounts, but Dorea asked the Goblins to lock them so only Harry could open them. As they were primarily Harry’s, this was allowed. It turned out to be a good idea, as Dorea later heard Dumbledore had attempted to access to accounts numerous times. She filed this with the rest of the evidence she had collected against the Headmaster and when the time was right, she would use it to destroy him bit by bit.

 

Walburga, Dorea and Harry grew into an easy rhythm, slowly and surely. After a few weeks Walburga decided to properly close up Grimmauld Place as the two Blacks agreed it was better to stick together. Being away from the old Black Home did wonders for Walburga’s health and sanity, which made Dorea suspect there was something off about the wards.

After discussing it with Walburga, she hired Gringotts best curse-breakers, who found numerous harmful spells and curses. They had been stacked on top of eachother and had been placed by many people. Some were related to them, others were not and had somehow gained access to their wards. Anyone still alive was fined heavily by Gringotts for tampering with the lives of a Most Noble and Ancient House. Dorea noted Dumbledore was one of them, once more and this too was added to her ever growing pile of evidence.  


The day of the Will Reading arrived and Dorea, Walburga and Harry were dressed to impress. Dumbledore was still protesting and attempting to delay the reading of the Will but was shut up by several Lords who stated an agreement had been made and would be held to.

James and Lily’s Gringotts account manager, Ragnuk, had arrived to read the will and asked, almost politely, that everyone remained silent as he read the Wills.

“As Mr James Potter passed away first, his Will shall be read first,” Ragnuk stated before starting to read.

 

 **_Will of James Charlus Potter_ **   
  
_I hereby declare that I am of sound mind and under no compulsions to write this will. This will was written on 4 October 1981 in order to settle the succession to the testator's means and estates._   
  
_Should I pass before my wife, Lily Jane Potter née Evans all my means and estates should be left to her. She is to receive full custody of our son Harry James Potter._

_With the exception of Vault #912 which is to be left to Severus Snape as reparations for my poor behaviour towards him._

_Vault #383 is to be left to Remus Lupin as well as the House in Wales. Use it well, friend._

_Vault #792 is to be left to Sirius Black and contains all our pranks. I also leave him this advice: It’s time to grow up_

_All Potter and Peverell family items that are currently in my possession are to be returned to my mother Dorea Potter née Black or to the current Lord or Lady of the House._

_Should me and Lily both die all else should be given to our son Harry._  
  
_In the event that Lily cannot care for our child for whichever reason the following people are eligible for custody:_  


_Dorea Potter née Black_

_Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black_

_Alice Longbottom née Fortescue and Frank Longbottom_

_Lydia Matthews_

_Severus Tobias Snape_  
  
_My mother Dorea and Harry’s Godfather Sirius are the most preferred options as they are related to him by blood. Should they be unavailable, the other options apply before anyone else. Under **no** circumstances should Harry be left with my wife’s sister Petunia Dursley née Evans and her family. _

 

Ragnuk waited a few moments while everyone took in the information and then proceeded to read Lily’s Will.

 

**_Will of Lily Jane Potter née Evans_ **

  
_I hereby declare that I am of sound mind and under no compulsions to write this will. This will was written on 4 October 1981 in order to settle the succession to the testator's means and estates._   
  
_Should I pass before my husband, James Charlus Potter all my means and estates should be left to him. He is to receive full custody of our son Harry James Potter._   


_With the exception of Vault #678 which is to be left to Severus Snape it contains our potion research. I forgave you a long time ago, my dearest friend._

_Vault #389 is to be left to Lydia Matthews, you deserve it darling. Follow your dreams._

_Vault #301 is to be left to Petunia Evans. It contains our mother’s wedding dress. Perhaps one day she will have a daughter who can wear it. I also leave her with these words: Grow up. You will always be my sister no matter how much you’d like for me not to be._

_All Potter and Peverell family items that are currently in my possession are to be returned to my mother-in-law Dorea Potter née Black or to the current Lord or Lady of the House. There is a photobook which belonged to the Evans family, I ask that this is kept safe for Harry._

_Should me and James both die all else should be given to our son Harry._   
  
_In the event that James cannot care for our child for whichever reason the following people are eligible for custody:_   


_Dorea Potter née Black_

_Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black_

_Alice Longbottom née Fortescue and Frank Longbottom_

_Lydia Matthews_

_Severus Tobias Snape_   
  
_My mother-in-law Dorea and Harry’s Godfather Sirius are the most preferred options as they are related to him by blood. Should they be unavailable, the other options apply before anyone else. Under **no** circumstances should Harry be left with my sister Petunia Dursley née Evans and her family. _

 

“Lady Potter-Peverell is the most eligible person to take custody of Harry James Potter. Should magic not protest this is where the boy shall go.” Ragnuk stated. “These Wills stand and have not been tampered with. Those who were not mentioned have no claim.” He continued and looked at Dorea, “Lady Potter-Peverell, please ask magic for judgement.”

“I, Dorea Potter Black, ask thee Lady Magic to support my claim for becoming Harry James Potter’s guardian. Should I fail in my duties towards him, I will forfeit my magic and my life, so mote it be.” She spoke and magic swirled around her and Harry. Then she felt the warmth of magic settling in her meaning Lady Magic had accepted her claim.

“All business regarding to Potter Wills has been concluded. Lady Magic has accepted these Wills and concluded them to be valid.” Ragnuk spoke, “These Wills will be filed and sealed at Gringotts and can only be reopened by the recipients.”

“That is agreeable,” Lord Prince stated.

“That is agreeable,” Dorea said too. Ragnuk nodded towards her and left the Wizengamot.

 

The Seal on the room was lifted and everyone was free to go. Dorea couldn’t wait to take her grandson home. She promised the little boy she would do the very best she could and keep him safe and love him until the end of time.

Harry smiled at her, like he didn’t have a care in the world. She wished it could stay that way forever, that he could retain this innocence and simple joy for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the kid-speak in this is realistic. I am not a native speaker and almost never around little kids in the first place so it's difficult to figure out how kids talk at that age lol

Dorea picked Harry up from his crib, he was giggling and playfully grabbing at her hair. “Well someone is a happy boy,” She smiled at him, “How about we go have breakfast with Auntie Walburga?” 

“Da!” Harry exclaimed happily, excited because he managed to grab hold of her. Dorea cuddled the little boy closely to her chest and walked to the kitchen.

“Good morning, my darling niece.” She greeted. 

“Good morning, Auntie Dor.” Walburga replied, “and good morning little Harry.” She smiled. 

“Burga!” Harry smiled and held out his hands to her. Walburga lifted him from Dorea’s arms and cuddled with him too. 

“Yes I am Auntie Walburga.” The woman said proudly, “aren’t you a clever boy?” 

 

The floo chimed and when Dorea answered it, a distressed Narcissa appeared in the flames. 

“Aunt Dorea,” She said, “I am very sorry to bother you, but they tried to arrest Lucius again. I don’t understand, they freed him last month and yet they took him from our home this morning with a lot of ruckus. Draco won’t stop crying.” She sighed heavily and Dorea could tell how stressed the young woman was. 

“You come through with Draco, dearest,” Dorea said sweetly, “Draco and Harry can play together, it will be a good distraction for him. Walburga can watch the boys while we work on a solution. Lucius can’t be tried for the same thing twice, so unless they have new evidence none of this will hold, sweetheart.” 

“Okay, thank you Aunt Dorea.” Narcissa still sounded worried but her breathing had calmed down a little. 

 

Dorea quickly gathered everything she would need and headed to the Ministry with Narcissa. First she would talk to the Auror department to find out what they were charging Lucius with, then she would visit Lucius as his official lawyer. The man was a barrister himself but in cases like these Dorea had a bit more pull. She had known some of the aurors when they were still in nappies and they feared and respected her because of that. 

“Good morning, Amelia,” Dorea greeted, “I am afraid I am not here for a social call. My niece’s husband was arrested this morning, I was wondering if you could tell me what he is being charged with?” 

“Good morning, Dorea.” Amelia said with a nod, “As you know he was cleared of all charges before, but a certain Headmaster held a closed Wizengamot session to which he only invited a few of his own supporters and said Lucius had to be tried again. The Head Auror did not want to disobey the man and send out a team.” 

“Surely he must understand those charges will not hold and that our laws prevent from retrying people once they have been acquitted of a crime?” Dorea sighed, “It was all very distressing for my grandnephew too.” She smiled sadly, “Thank you, in any case, Amelia. You have been most helpful.” 

“It’s always a pleasure. I didn’t join the aurors to blindly follow one man who should have no say over us in the first place, I joined to uphold our laws and protect our citizens.” Amelia stated, “If anyone prevents that, I will fight against them.” 

“Then you joined for the right reasons,” Dorea replied with a smile. “Would you mind escorting me to Lord Malfoy?” 

“It will be my pleasure,” Amelia replied and started walking. Dorea and Narcissa followed her swiftly. 

 

Meanwhile Draco and Harry were playing sweetly with some building blocks. They were trying to build a very high tower and were delighted to have someone to play with. Draco had all but forgotten the stressful events of the morning. 

Walburga took a few photos of the boys, knowing Narcissa and Dorea would be ecstatic to see the boys being so cute together. She could see them becoming very close friends, she hoped they would be. It would be good for both of them to have someone they could trust unconditionally. 

 

The two women entered Lucius cell, Amelia had opted to remain outside to give them all some privacy. Narcissa immediately hugged her husband tightly and he hugged her back. 

“Thank you for coming, Lady Potter-Peverell,” Lucius greeted formally. 

“You may call me Dorea, you are family after all.” Dorea said kindly. “And that is why I am here. I will ensure you are free to go home by the end of the day, these charges cannot hold and to recharge you is illegal. I heard it was done rather oddly and there are a few people who will definitely face my wrath because of this.” She stated. 

“Thank you Dorea.” Lucius said gratefully. Then he hugged his wife again, “Is our little Dragon alright, Cissy?” He asked worriedly. 

Narcissa nodded, “He is having a playdate with Harry and Aunt Walburga.” She smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, my darling.” Lucius replied and kissed his wife’s hands. 

“I am afraid we must leave now,” Dorea said, “I will make sure you will see eachother again tonight.” She reassured the pair. 

Having noticed Narcissa was quite worried about Draco, Dorea send her to Potter Manor to see her son and rest a little after assuring her again that everything would be handled. 

Then Dorea summoned the Wizengamot and the Auror department. It was time to get this pesky matter sorted and remind everyone once again that her family was not to be messed with. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for arriving so promptly. It was brought to my attention that through a closed session several members of this esteemed establishment attempted to recharge a man for crimes he was acquitted of. As we all know our laws prevent us from doing so, which makes it very puzzling why Head Auror Moody went along with this and made a big show of sending a team of aurors to Malfoy Manor to arrest Lord Malfoy while they at least could have done so peacefully once he arrived here at the Ministry.” Dorea spoke, her voice was weary and she had to do her best to remain calm. 

“The Council cleared Lord Malfoy of all charges and confirmed the Imperius was used on him on at least 34 accounts thus confirming his statements.” Lord Crouch spoke, “Furthermore he confirmed the names of 4 Death Eaters and together with Mr Snape he helped prevent the plans to attack Alice and Frank Longbottom and their son Neville.” He stated, “It reflects poorly on our esteemed Wizengamot and DMLE to arrest Lord Malfoy again.” 

Alastor Moody began to rant about Death Eaters and how they should all rot in Azkaban. 

“I agree with Lord Crouch,” Lord Prince spoke, “As Head Auror Moody seems to following his own opinions rather than our carefully crafted laws, I motion that he should be demoted and be replaced by someone else.” 

“Motion seconded,” Lord Crouch said. 

“Motion to elect Lord Crouch as Head of the DLME,” Lord Rookwood said. 

“Motion seconded,” Dorea agreed. 

“I am in agreement with the Wizengamot that Lord Crouch will be a fair and just Head of our department. He has shown to judge anyone equally, even his own son.” Amelia said. 

“Let us vote on the motion to replace Head Auror Moody with Lord Crouch,” Lord Prince said, “Aye's?” Almost all hands rose, “Nays?” A few people scattered around the room raised their hands but were clearly in the minority. 

“Lord Crouch is now the Head of the DLME,” Lady Marchbanks, who had recently joined the Wizengamot too, said, “Congratulations, Lord Crouch.” She stated. 

“I thank the Wizengamot,” Lord Crouch said with a slight smile, “I will ensure our department follows our law to the letter as well as proceed with more Death Eater trials where necessary.” He stated, “As Lord Malfoy has been cleared of all charges, he is free to go home immediately. Auror Bones if you would be so kind to free the young Lord.” He said kindly. 

 

Dorea took Lucius to Potter Manor and was joined by Lord Prince and his grandson. Lucius immediately hugged Draco and Narcissa tightly. 

“Daddy home!” Draco exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes, Daddy is home.” Lucius said tearfully and hugged his son again. “Were you a good boy for your mommy and Auntie Walburga?” He asked. 

“Draco always good bwoy.” Draco stated proudly, “I an’ Harry pway.” 

“They were utterly adorable,” Walburga smiled, “I took some pictures, remind me to show you later.” 

Harry toddled over to Dorea and tugged on her skirt, “Draco my friend.” He said happily and hugged her leg. 

“I am glad to hear that, my little angel.” She smiled and picked him up. “Walburga, has he had his nap yet?” 

Walburga shook her head, “We were about to put the boys to bed when you arrived home.” She replied. 

“Alright, then if you will excuse me, I have a little boy to put to bed.” Dorea smiled. 

“Take your time,” Lord Prince said. 

Draco looked around the room, “Uncle Sev’us put Draco bed.” He decided. 

“Very well, you demanding little prince.” Severus said and picked his godson up. “Would you mind showing the way, Lady Potter-Peverell?” 

“Of course not, follow me.” Dorea smiled and led the way. 

 

Once the boys were soundly sleeping, Severus and Dorea returned downstairs where Kreacher had prepared tea for everyone. Lucius and Lord Prince were discussing various investments, while Walburga and Narcissa were swapping pictures of the little ones and cooing over them. 

“So what are your plans for the future, Mr Snape?” Dorea asked the young man after they had sat down.

“I hope to establish a Potions business, although finding funding for it might prove to be difficult. My parents did not leave me much.” He stated, “And please call me Severus.” He added with a slight smile. 

“Very well, then you and your grandfather must call me Dorea.” The old woman smiled back. “As for funding, I would be more than willing to make an investment.” 

“Well, there is also your trust vault,” Lord Prince said, “were you not informed of it?” He asked Severus curiously. 

“No, my mother and Headmaster Dumbledore led me to believe you had disinherited me.” Severus said awkwardly. 

“While it is true your mother was disinherited, you were not. I did not wish to punish you for your parents’ mistakes and named you my heir.” The man explained, “You were to be informed upon entering Hogwarts, but I see that was an oversight and I should have written to you myself.” 

“Thank you, grandfather.” Severus said, “It is not your mistake as others have forsaken their duties.”

Augustus Prince hugged his grandson for the very first time and was happy they finally had met each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few weeks after Harry’s fifth birthday when Dorea first started to consider marriage contracts again. It had been a while since she had dealt with one. Her husband and she had an arranged marriage and had grown to love each other very much but had still opted to not make any contracts for their son. She wondered if she should give Harry the same freedom or if he could use the protection from a marriage contract. It was a very tough decision. On one side, marriage contracts protected underage wizards and witches from unwanted attention and from people preying on them; something which was likely to happen given the fact that Harry was not only the heir to three houses but was also the Boy-Who-Lived. People chased that kind of status and used it to better themselves.On the other side, Dorea remembered how happy James was that he was free to choose whoever he loved and how he had fallen in love with Lily and it wasn’t something she wanted Harry to miss out on. 

She consulted Lucius and Augustus on the matter, as she knew Lucius was in the process of arranging a marriage for Draco and Augustus knew of all the pros and cons when it came to marriage contracts. Especially when it came to broken contracts, as that is what happened with his daughter. Plus, should Dorea decide to find Harry a match, they were good candidates to help her find worthy suitors for her grandson. Together they knew almost everyone in their society. 

So while Harry was playing in the background, Dorea asked the two men for their opinions on the matter. 

“I would have liked to give Draco the freedom to choose, and it’s quite modern to do so I believe,” Lucius said, “But he is my only heir and I also want to protect him. I did add a clause into the contract that once he and his betrothed are of age and choose to dissolve the contract they can do so without penalty. Which means it only serves as a way to grow closer to another family and protect our children.” He explained. 

“I agree with Lucius,” Augustus said, “We made the contract for Eileen to serve as protection. We knew she had a very powerful core and was very bright, we did not want her to be mistreated. I wish we had added such a clause… and from what I learned from Severus, her husband mistreated them both before he and Eileen died.” The old man said sadly, “Our family charter commands us to disinherit a family member who breaches a contract and it still pains me that I had to do that to my sweet girl.” 

“I am sorry your family has known such heartaches, Augustus.” Dorea said. “I fear many might use or mistreat Harry,” She looked over at the boy who smiled at her sweetly. “I suppose a contract with such a clause solves my issue. He can be safe and free.” She said, “Now I just need to find a potential suitor for him.” 

Lucius thought for a moment, “Why don’t you ask Severus, with your permission Augustus, and see if he would be willing to enter a contract? It would be a merger of some great lines and it doesn’t have to be permanent if Harry or Severus don’t want to.” He pointed out. 

“I find the idea agreeable, what do you say Dorea?” Augustus asked. 

“It’s very agreeable and if Severus accepts Harry will have a very good betrothed.” She smiled. “I believe the Potter and Prince families have never merged before, either.” 

“It’s high time then,” Augustus laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was bouncing around the room excitedly, it was now his sixth birthday and all his friends were coming over. He couldn’t wait to play with them and tell them all he was now “be’toed” as he called it.

Severus had agreed to the contract, though he and Dorea had both wanted to make sure there were no loopholes they didn’t want there. Since they were both Slytherins, they always added loopholes but it was important they were acceptable to all parties. Three weeks ago they had finalised the contract and Severus, Augustus, Dorea and Lucius had signed it. Lucius signed it as the witness, Severus as one of the people who the contract involved, Augustus as the Head of Severus’s family and Dorea as Harry’s Head of Family and as his guardian as he was still underage.

No one had expected Harry to be this excited about it. The first week after it had been signed, he had followed Severus around like a little puppy whenever he came over and he told everyone he met about his Prince.

Most kids were dismayed or at least neutral about marriage contracts, but Harry was just happy. Dorea first suspected he didn’t understand what a marriage contract was, but when she asked Harry he explained it perfectly.

“Auntie Burga taught me!” The boy had said proudly and then asked if he could play. Walburga’s nickname had stuck from when Harry still found it difficult to say her full name and now everyone in their family used it.

 

“Let’s get you dressed, sweetheart.” Dorea smiled, picking Harry up before he ran into the door. “Severus, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Reggie and all your friends are coming over today to celebrate your birthday.” She pointed out.

“You’ll make me look perfect?” Harry asked his grandmother.

Dorea nodded, “Of course my sweetest.” She said fondly.

 

Soon all the guests had arrived. Over the years Dorea (and Harry) had made many alliances and friends in their society. Harry had a huge group of children he spend time with and Dorea worked with many of their parents inside the Wizengamot. Because of Harry, they weren’t just allies in politics but had grown to be close friends.

She smiled as her sister Cassiopeia entered the room looking as regal as ever. “Hello darling,” Dorea greeted with a huge smile and walked over to give her a hug.

“Hello, sister dearest,” Cassiopeia smiled, “is the birthday boy around?” She asked, glancing around the room to see if she could spot Harry.

“I believe he is either trailing after Severus again or playing with the Patil twins.” Dorea smiled, “Although, Harry and Padma’s version of playing seems to be sneaking away to the library and find the biggest book they can carry.”

“Bless them, I can see them both becoming Ravenclaws.” Cassiopeia grinned.

“Yes, though Harry is currently set on becoming a Slytherin because Regulus and Severus were both in it. Then again, last week he wanted to be a Gryffindor because Sirius told him some stories about his parents and the week before that he wanted to be in Hufflepuff because Amelia was in that house and he thinks she is one of the coolest people he has ever met.” Dorea explained with a huge smile, “I’ll be proud of him no matter what.”

“Remember that time Pollux was convinced he was a Hufflepuff and told everyone he would con the sorting hat into sorting him there if it placed him anywhere else?” Cassiopeia grinned, “No one dared to tell him that such cunning was very Slytherin of him, Mother and Father even allowed him to paint his room yellow but then he decided it didn’t go with his eyes.”

“Yes,” Dorea laughed, “and then he decided he should be a Slytherin after all, because green makes his eyes pop.”

“He’d be proud of all the kids, I think. Even if they make different fashion choices than he would.” Cassiopeia said fondly. “I wish he was here and I wish we could find Marius, just to see if he is okay.”

“Part of me hopes he has grandchildren or great-grandchildren of his own and that the magic has returned to their line.” Dorea stated, “Perhaps then, they will be in Hogwarts with Harry and Draco and the other kids. I am starting to believe it’s the only way we'll find our lost brother.” She smiled sadly.

“As long as we never give up hope, we will find our little Marius.” Cassiopeia said.

 

Harry had pulled Padma, Parvati and Draco with him into the library. “I have very important news,” He said very seriously. “I am now be’toed to Severus. Grandmother said I could change my mind when I was off the age but I never will because Severus is the coolest.” He said proudly.

“Me and Astoria are also be’toed,” Draco said, “She says we will have a big wedding and she will wear a princess dress.”

“I also want a princess dress,” Parvati said dreamily and her sister agreed with her.

“I am sure there are books that explain how we can all get princess dresses.” Padma said happily, “Maybe Uncle Reggie knows, he is very smart and be’toed to our big sister.” She smiled. “Priya will also wear a princess dress.”

 

Regulus, Lucius and Severus who were also in the library smiled fondly at the children.

“Should we tell them how to say betrothed?” Regulus wondered.

“No, let’s allow them to be carefree and adorable for a bit longer.” Lucius smiled. “Though once I have grandchildren, I am going to show them these memories.” He grinned.

“It will only make them think Draco and his friends are cute,” Severus shook his head but was smiling too.

“Good, he is in his 'I-am-not-cute' phase and I very much doubt he will ever leave it.” Lucius said.

“Like you?” Regulus teased.

“I’ll have you know I am extremely cute, Cissy tells me all the time.” Lucius said haughtily, “Now let’s head back downstairs before Cissy starts looking for me.” He said and dragged his friends with him, elegantly of course.

“You are so whipped, so whipped.” Regulus laughed.

"I married a Black, of course I am whipped." Lucius replied. "I have a brain." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I had pre-written so far, I am nearly done with Chapter 7 so I hope to have that up sometime tomorrow :)

A few years after their betrothal, Regulus and Priya were finally getting married. Priya had picked her two younger sisters as her bridesmaids as well as a few of her cousins Kali, Myra, Alisha and Neysa. Regulus had picked Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Harry and Draco as his groomsmen. 

The pair had opted for a mixed ceremony, in which they would use traditional British Wizarding aspects but also things that were traditional for the Indian Wizarding community. Unlike what her sisters had suspected when they were younger, Priya didn’t wear a princess dress but a beautiful sari instead that had runes stitched into the fabric for luck, prosperity, love, fertility and protection. Regulus wore a traditional set of black robes but his sleeves were also stitched with the same runes. 

They also used an ancient bonding spell that was in parseltongue, a language that was far more common in Asia and better respected too. Harry got to help the officiant do the spell and was very proud that he got it right. 

They had discovered Harry was a parseltongue when he was 7 and Sirius and Lucius took all the kids (Draco, Harry, Padma, Parvati, Susan, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Blaise) to the London Zoo. Harry had always been fascinated with reptiles and wanted to go there first. He hadn’t even realised he wasn’t speaking English while he was casually chatting with a Boa Constrictor until he accidentally freed it and Draco pointed out he had been hissing. 

After some research they discovered the ability had been in the Potter line for a long time but that it didn’t show up again until there was new blood added to the line. It was why only marrying purebloods was discovered to be a bad thing as many abilities had gotten lost over time due to their magic diluting. Muggleborns, who were born from squib lines, added new blood and because of that a new surge of magic. This meant most muggleborns and half-bloods were a lot more powerful. 

It was why Dorea and her friends and allies in the Wizengamot advocated for education Muggleborns on traditional practices that also helped preserve magic but didn’t want them to be second-class citizens or eradicated like Voldemort had vouched for. They also didn’t want to erase the Statute of Secrecy as that could be very dangerous for the community. Research showed Muggles were still very likely to lash out at those who were different and things they did not understand. Hate crimes and issues like racism and homophobia were still a huge issue. Until things like that were solved, they clearly weren’t ready to see something like magic. 

 

The wedding party lasted for deep into the night after the ceremony had ended. Luckily it was summer break so the children weren’t being tutored and most of the adults didn’t have to go to their jobs in the morning either. 

Harry was most excited that he got to spend time with Severus as the man had taken a job at Hogwarts the year before and Harry had not seen him since Yule. He had missed him very much. It was one of the reasons Harry was excited to go to Hogwarts next year because he would finally get to see his betrothed and friend a lot again. 

He went over to where Severus was standing and gave him a massive hug. Severus hugged him back and gave him a puzzled look. 

“Didn’t you want to spend time with the other children? Uncle Arthur brought in a television, they are all watching movies.” Severus asked. 

“But I see them almost daily and I missed you.” Harry pouted. “I know you still see me as a little kid but I just miss spending time with you so much and I miss our potion lessons and you reading with me and gathering ingredients.” He looked down. “And I don’t like you being so far away all the time and- ugh nevermind.” His lip began to wobble.   
Severus didn’t point out that Harry most definitely still was a kid as he could tell Harry was genuinely upset. He got down on his knees and lifted the boy’s chin gently. 

“Harry, next year we will see each other all the time again, I promise. You might even grow bored of me.” Severus said softly, “Did anyone explain why I took the job at Hogwarts?” Harry shook his head. “I took it because the old potions teacher didn’t care about safety and because Dumbledore is also still around, I wanted to be at Hogwarts when you and Draco your friends start to attend. I can’t do much about Dumbledore, but I could at least be there and make sure you have a decent potions teacher.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, “Well Hogwarts now has the best potions teacher and- and it’s very sweet that you are looking after us. But I still miss you. People keep reminding me that I can leave our contract when I turn 17 but I don’t think I ever will unless you don’t want me.” His voice was very quiet. 

“You might once you get a bit older and that’s okay,” Severus smiled gently. “It’s more and more common these days to not marry your intended.” 

“Do you want me to?” Harry asked, tears springing into his eyes. “Because I don’t want to trap you, I am sure grandmother can find someone else.” He looked away. 

“Your grandmother doesn’t have to find someone else. I made a promise to her and to you and I intend to keep it.” Severus said, hugging Harry again. “I am only saying you are young and like your father, might find a nice witch or wizard you want to spend your life with.” 

“I already found a nice wizard but he thinks I am still a little kid.” Harry mumbled, then he sighed, “Sorry. I know I technically am a kid. I’ll go be a kid now with my friends.” He said softly, though he did smile at Severus letting the older wizard know he was feeling better. 

“Yes go be a kid and before you know it, the year has passed and you’ll be on the train to Hogwarts.” Severus said fondly. 

Susan arrived and took her friend with her, chatting happily about her aunt’s promotion to the DMLE and the television Arthur Weasley had brought as entertainment. 

 

Regulus kissed Priya’s hand, “May I have this dance, Mrs Black?” He asked. 

His new wife smiled at him widely, “Yes you may, Mr Black.” She replied and let him lead her to the dancefloor. 

 

Walburga was standing next to Sirius and wiping away her tears, “Now when are you and Remus getting married, I’m not getting any younger you know. I would like some grandchildren.” She said. 

“I believe Regulus and Priya are working on those grandchildren, mother. Besides, Remus and I can’t get married. The laws prevent werewolves from getting married.” Sirius sighed. 

“Well then I suppose your aunt Dorea and I better work on some better laws.” Walburga stated, “I am sure, since Reggie and Priya invited every cousin, no matter how distant, we can gather enough supporters. And since Dumbledore got kicked out of the Wizengamot during the closing session, he can’t ruin anything.” 

“I still can’t believe he betrayed us all like that.” Sirius shook his head, “He was willing to let me rot in Azkaban for something I didn’t do and what he tried with Harry… unbelievable.” He said angrily. 

“He is a very bad egg and we arrange for those to be thrown out.” Walburga said, “It may take time but it will be handled.” She assured her eldest son and hugged him tightly.

Things were still awkward between them at times, even though they knew the wards on Grimmauld Place had brought out the very worst in them, a lot of painful things had still happened between them. But slowly things were mending and the mind healing sessions all family members took did wonders for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has commented so far! I really appreciate it and hope to reply soon :)

A few weeks had passed since the wedding of Regulus and Priya and the pair were currently enjoying their honeymoon. They had firecalled their families a few times and were having a blast. 

Another firecall with the happy couple had just ended and Harry had joined Severus to gather ingredients in the woods behind the manor. 

“Look a snake,” Harry said happily when he spotted the animal slithering towards them. Severus had his wand out, just in case. Having been in the house of snakes, he knew it was best to be very careful around them. 

“ _ Hello snake, what’s your name?”  _ Harry hissed and smiled. 

_ “I am Nagini, my another speaker. There are few of your kind now.”  _ The snake sounded intrigued,  _ “The last speaker I met in a forest was floating through air, like a black cloud. He bound me to him after he made the air go green. I do not appreciate wizards who tell me what to do.”  _ She said dismayed. 

_ “He should have asked for your consent first, especially considering he is also a speaker. Did he call himself Voldemort?”  _ Harry asked concerned. If Nagini could frown, he was pretty sure she would have.

_ “Yes, little speaker?”  _ Nagini said,  _ “Do you know this man?”  _

_ “He murdered my parents and bound me to him too. Goblins had to undo the link, I can ask them to do the same for you.”  _ Harry offered. 

_ “Yes, speaker, and will you let me stay in your nest?”  _ Nagini asked and curled herself around him. 

_ “Yes, Nagini, but you have to be nice to my other snake Snow, he is very sensitive.”  _ Harry smiled, then he turned to Severus, “Sev, Voldemort made Nagini a horcrux and she wants to stay in the Manor, can we go to the Goblins?” He asked. 

“Never a dull moment with you…” Severus mumbled, “Yes,  _ after  _ we tell your grandmother. I don’t want her chasing me around for putting you in danger. I only like that when I get to watch her chase Sirius around when he has done something foolish again.” He sighed. “Come on, imp, let’s go to the Manor.”  

“Sirius overestimates his ability to keep secrets and underestimates my grandmother’s ability to catch onto pranks about to happen. I think he forgets she raised my father.” Harry giggled.    
  


“Back so soon, boys?” Dorea asked as the two walked into the kitchen, “Oh Harry adopted another snake?” She smiled fondly. 

“Well, she is kind of a refugee,” Harry pointed out, “She met Voldemort as a wraith and he made her a horcrux. She obviously did not consent and would like the piece removed as well as a place within our nest.” He said seriously, then gave his a grandmother a pleading look, “can we help her, please?” 

“Of course darling, but as with all pets and animals you bring home, she is your responsibility.” Dorea replied, “As it is getting late in the afternoon, we should go to Gringotts right away.” She said, “Severus are you coming with us?” 

“Of course, Dorea.” He smiled. 

“Excellent,” Dorea said, “Now come along boys, we shall apparate there.”    
  


The entered the bank, several people backed away once they saw the massive snake but the Goblins all looked very impressed. 

“Young warrior, greetings,” They said to Harry, “how can we aid you in your battles or pursuits of gold?” 

“I require assistance to help my animal companion. She was made into a horcrux.” Harry said in a low voice so no one could overhear them. 

“Very well,” The Goblin said, “You and your companions may follow me and it shall be handled.”    
  


It was very easy to remove the Horcrux from Nagini, though slightly harder than when they removed it from Harry as it had been there a little longer. The Goblins also discovered Nagini was a Maledictus. 

_ “Yes I was a human once, little speaker, I know a lot about your kind still but I have been a snake for a long time now,”  _ She hissed sadly.  _ “I learned about people using others, it is why that wraith has made me so angry. You should tell your adults to take care of him, he is in Albania.”  _

_ “You were mistreated, weren’t you?”  _ Harry asked sadly,  _ “I am sorry, some humans are terrible.”  _

_ “Yes but there are always good ones, like you or a boy I once knew called Credence. He was a good friend.”  _ Nagini said fondly.  _ “Now inform your adults so we can go home, it is quite cold here.”  _

“Nagini said You-Know-Who is in Albania and told me to inform you.” Harry said, “And she is cold.” He picked the snake up and put her under his cloak. It was getting pretty cold now the sun had set. 

“We will handle it, Harry.” Dorea assured her grandson. “You just look after Nagini.” 

Severus ruffled Harry’s hair, “It will be alright,” He said. 

“I am sure,” Harry smiled, then softly said, “Dumbledore alert.”    
  


“Hello Severus,” Dumbledore greeted a little too amicably, “I see you are accompanying Lady Potter and her grandson.”

“I am indeed spending some of my precious free time with my betrothed.” Severus stated, not letting know which of the Potters was his betrothed. He knew Dumbledore was trying to gain information but he refused to play the man’s game. 

“Mr Dumbledore,” Dorea greeted, “If you do not mind, we must leave now. As Headmaster of an establishment so grand as Hogwarts, you understand it is time for my grandson to return home and go to bed.” She smiled. She looked perfectly pleasant but as Severus and Harry had gotten to know her very well throughout the last 9 years, they knew she was ready to curse the man. 

“Yes, grandmother,” Harry faked a yawn, “I am quite tired,” He said, “Will Mr Snape return home with us?” He asked and blinked a few times. “Excuse me, Mr Dumbledore, I am sure you won’t mind us leaving. It was to be a quick trip to my vault and back. It is such a shame I don’t start Hogwarts until next year, or we could have chatted some more.” 

“Well, yes, Severus I will firecall you later about that thing I mentioned.” Dumbledore said a little annoyed. His eyes twinkled as he wished them a nice evening. 

 

_ “I hope he has a nice evening in hell,”  _ Nagini hissed,  _ “He is just like that Voldemort. Disgusting old men, preying on people, using people. And those robes, those robes were considered a crime to fashion even when I was still human. Dumbledore, you said? I remember that manipulative old bastard, terrible.”  _ She grumbled. 

“Nagini doesn’t like the old man either,” Harry said proudly, “I think we will be great friends.” 

_ “I will eat him if he harms you, even if it will give me digestive problems.”  _ Nagini promised. 

_ “You say the sweetest things.”  _ Harry replied happily. 

“Now, come along, dearest,” Dorea smiled, “It is getting quite late. We will gather everyone tomorrow to decide how to handle both of the old men tomorrow. But for now, we must head home and get you into bed.” She said. 

“Severus, can you stay until I fall asleep?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Of course, Harry.” Severus said just before they apparated away. 


End file.
